07-ghost truth and dare YOUI and NON-YOUI
by zaviour
Summary: it's a truth and dare show where you send dares and the characters do them
1. Chapter 1

TRUTH OR DARE. ME: HI, welcome to this truth and dare show and it contains YOUI. Hehehehe. Oh here comes the staff of 07-ghost.

TEITO-KUN: Why are we here?

ME: TO PLAY TRUTH AND DARE.

FRAU: AGAIN (sobs) not again.

CASTOR-SAN: for the first time I agree with Frau.

ME: AND HERE COMES THE BLACK HAWAKS.

HYUUGA-SAN: why are we here and more importantly why are they here (points toward Teito, Hakuran, Lance and the trio bishop)

ME: we are here to play truth and dare and you can t go out till I tell you and Miroku-San and Ouka-Hime are the only one left to come.

OUKA: Why are we called here again?

ME: To play TRUTH AND DARE.

OUKA-SAN AND KUROYURI-KUN: Truth and dare YAY I LOVE THIS GAME. (everyone Sweet dropped)

ME: UH Ok

LABRADOR-KUN: anyone want tea? (everyone raises their hands)

ME: OK since this is our first day and we have not got any dare (everyone cheers) I will give you dares (everyone s face fells)

OK THIS IS LIKE THIS:  
TRUTHS:

OUKA-HIME: Who gave you Raphael-Sama?

TEITO-KUN: A really easy question. What is your real name?

FRAU: Have you ever felt guilty to kill someone.

CASTOR-SAN: Who is the most beautiful ghost according to you?

DARE:

TEITO-KUN: Take a pink dress and wear it.

AYANAMI-SAN: Burn all Frau's prone magazines and punish Hyuuga-san's documents so he has to do it twice.  
_

ME: OK before answering every question in a truth the lie detector will be fit on you and if you die it will beep and you will thrown in that room(points toward a room)and it will be drastic.

KUROYURI-SAN: What is in that room? CANDY?

HYUUGA: CANDY I ALSO WANT SOME.

ALL(sweet drop)

AYANAMI-SAN: (very sweetly) Hyuuga do you really want me to kill you.(Haruse covers Kuroyuri's eyes)

HARUSE-SAN: Such things are not good for your eyes Kuroyuri-sama.

KONATSU-SAN: But this is fun right?

HYUUGA-SAN: Ummm n-no A-Aya-tan I-I do-don't m-me-mean t-that i-it's that t-that(Ayanami points a sword at him.) SAVE ME.

ME: Ayanami-san please leave hyuuga we will need him in future.

KATSURUGI-SAN: But it is fun, we don't get to see Hyuuga-sama all nervous often.

ME: LEAVE THIS TOPIC. OK Ouka-Hime who gave you Raphael?

OUKA-SAN: What a foolish question. Of course my outa-san(father please tell me I am spelling correctly) gave it to me.

LIE DETECTOR: ...

ME: (sweatdrop) UM Yeah of course.

FRAU: NEXT OA KUZO-GAKI IT'S YOUR CUE.

CASTOR-SAN: (hits Frau with a book on his head.) Will you keep it down.

ALL: (major sweatdrop) never ever anger Castor-san/bishop castor/Fest.

ME: Umm Teito-kun your real name?

TEITO-KUN: Do I have to tell?

ME: YES.

TEITO-KUN: Do I really have to tell?

ME: YES

TEITO-KUN: Do I really really have to tell?

ME: YES.

TEITO-KUN: But they already know. Do I really really REALLY have to tell?

ME: FOR THE LAST TIME YES AND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.

TEITO-kun: .. FINE my real name is TAISHE. Happy?

LIE DETECTOR: ...

ME: Yes. Frau answer your question.

FRAU: Yes every victim I kill gives me heart sorrow (fake sobs)

LIE DECTOR: beep beep beep.

ME: THAT WAS A BIG FAT LIE.

FRAU: Ok some give me a sad feeling.

LIE DECTOR: beep beep beep

ME: YOU LIE AGAIN

FRAU: Ok I only once felt san about sad about killing my victim when I killed ji-chan.

LIE DECTOR: .

ME: This means this the truth.

CASTOR-KUN: for god sake Frau you are a BISHOP you should not enjoy killing.

FRAU: I DO NOT ENJOY KILLING.

LIE DECTOR: beep beep beep

TEITO-KUN: a lie again? How much can you lie frau.

FRAU: HUH this thing was still on. SWITCH OFF THIN THING.

ME: Unfortunatly no this will be on till this show is over.

ALL: Huh WHAT?

ME: YES. Your chance Castor-san

CASTOR-SAN:(blushes) I think it is LABRADOR.

LAMBRABOR-SAN: (MAJOR BLUSH)

LIE DECTOR: ..

LANCE-SAN: WHAT DON'T YOU THINK I AM BEAUTIFUL. I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GHODT EVER BORN.

LIE DECTOR: beep beep beep

ALL: he don't himself think he is beautiful.

ME(still sweatdrop): time for Dares.

ALL: EHH

ME:YES AND LET'S BEGIN HAHAHA.

ALL: she has gone mad.

ME: LET'S BEGIN.

ALL: H-HAI(afraid)

ME: TEI-SAN wear a dress.

TEITO-KUN. SAN do I look like a girl to you and there is no way I am wearing a dress.

ME: TEI-CHAN *whispers in ear*(if you want to know what I whispered in his ear you will have to wait for other chapters. I am not revealing it)

TEITO-KUN: FINE FINE I WILL WEAR THAT DRESS.*takes a pink dress with fluffy stuff and has ribbons on it it is also a shiny dress .Goes in the room. Comes out of the room after some seconds* HAPPY.

EVERYONE: *drools* Kawaiiiiii

TEITO-KUN: can I change now

ME: sure Tei-chan

TEITO-KUN: Finally oh and I am a boy for crying out loud.

ME: Yeah yeah and for the last dare.

HYUUGA-SAN: What is that? Does it involves candy?

TEITO-SAN:*comes out of the room fully dressed. Takes the paper and reads it**smirks evilly* I think I will like this dare.

ME: Oh of course and you and welcome

AYANAMI-SAN: I have done it and Hyuuga you have to do double paper work and you will do it alone.

HYUUGA-SAN: WAH-WHAT DOUBLE BUT THAT S NOT FARE(Frau laughing in the background)

TEITO-KUN(Still has that evil smirk and is making everyone nervous): Frau why are you laughing it involves you too.

FRAU: Uggg How?

TEITO-KUN: (turns to me) you tell him since this was your Dare.

ME: FINE it was not only to burn Hyuuga's documents but to burn your magazines as well.

FRAU: WHAT I WILL KILL YOU.

ME: I would like you to try.

FRAU: GINE HERE GO( launches himself at me but is frozen in mid air)

ME: OH for ling we still have to punish him.

LAMBRADON-SAN: What do you mean by punish.

ME: I mean that throw him in that room and the content will change everyday hehehehe. Ok Tei-chan help me to throw him in.

TEITO-KUN: Sure( throws Frau in the room)

ME: OK now to un frost him.

FRAU: Where am I and what is this?

KUROYURI-SAN: Umm what is inside?

ME: Hehehe a room full of Barbies.

EVERYONE: He will not be afraid of that.

FRAU: HELP SAVE ME THIS IS A NIGHTMARE OH WORST THAN NIGHTMARE. AGGGGGGGGG HELP ME.

EVERYONE: He is actually afraid of them.

KONATSU-SAN: How do you know that he was afraid of him.

ME: Easy I have his diary.

KATSURUGI-SAN: D-Diary.

ME: Oh and that is not the only diary I have. I have more diaries.

HARUSE-SAN: So you have everyone's diary?

ME: No unfortunately I do not have Kuroyuri-kun's diary.

HARUSE-SAN: that's because he dosn't have a diary.

ME(sweatdrop): Umm yeah that was possible that's why I didn't get any when I searched his room.

ALL: You searched our rooms.

ME: SHUT UP. You are living in my house for the time being so Yeah.

ME: It's time to end for today and for next time please send me your Truth's and Dares. I will be waiting for them. It's time to say bye but I will update soon so don't worry. As soon as I get the dares and truths I will update. And send me the dares either from PM or from Review.

TEITO-KUN: Are we not forgetting something.

ME: I don't think so.

FRAU: GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL, NIGHMARE WHATEVER.

ME: NO you will remain there. Byene 


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: HI, welcome to this truth and dare showost. and it contains YOUI. Hehehehe. Oh here comes the staff of 07-ghost.**

**TEITO: Ohaiuo**

**ME: Hi let's start.**

**TEITO: Why so early today.**

**ME: Gomena I typed it earlier but this document got deleated and since I cut and paste I didn't have it's copy so it got deleated plus the writer's block.(sobs)**

**EVERYONE: Poor soul.**

**Suzalulu1200**

**Truth:**

**Frau-were u ever interested in guido?**

**Ayanami-what were ur thoughts of teito when u first met him**

**Hyuuga-why do u fancy candy so much**

**Dare:**

**Teito-turn into fem!Teito. Wear pink frilly lingerie(MUAHAHAH)**

**Frau- compliment him-uh-i mean her and then say i love u in French, German, Spanish, Danish and Italian**

**ME: Well Frau chan?**

**FRAU: What is guido.**

**KUROYURI: Here look(hands Frau a tablet)**

**HYUUAG: WA HOW DID HE GET IT BEFORE ME.**

**KONATSU: I gave it to him on his birthday Major.**

**HYUUGA: Wha you can give it to him but not to me.**

**ME:(Sweatdrop) Well Frau.**

**FRAU: Y-Yeah but she was damn hot.**

**LIE DETECTOR: ****_beep beep beep._**

**CASTOR: Again with a lie Frau? When will you learn to speak the truth?**

**AYANAMI: Knowing Zehel I will say never but I can teach him for you.(scary smirck)**

**EVERYONE FROM CHURCH: N-No(fear lacing their voice)**

**TEITO: Though I don't mind at all.**

**ME: Let's continue NEXT-**

**AYANAMI: I thought nothing.**

**LIE DECTOR:…..**

**EVERYONE:….**

**ME: Typical of him.**

**HAKUREN: Yeah**

**HYUUGA: I WAN'T CANDY.I WAN'T CANDY.I WAN'T CANDY.**

**ME: Hyuuga why do you like candy so much.**

**KUROYURI: Why ask him I can tell you because he is a KID A BIG KID.**

**HYUUGA: Yeah right. WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAID? Oh and I like candy because it's sweet like my Konatsu-Kun.(blushing Konatsu)**

**LIE DECETOR: …..**

**ME: I am curious to know how does his mind work. Wait on second thought don't tell me.**

**TEITO: YEAH I agree.**

**ME: Muhahahaha it's time for dairs you first Tei-Chan.**

**TEITO: Again with the 'Chan' do I look like a girl to you?**

**ME: NO but**

**FRAU(reads the dare): After this dare ssssssuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr eeeeeeeeeee**

**TEITO: Huh(I snap my finger and teito turns into a girl)**

**TEITO: First Chan now turned into a girl what is next me wearing a dress.**

**ME: How right you are(shoves him into a room and comes out dressed)**

**EVERYONE:(drools)KAWAIIIIII**

**TEITO: Thanks now can I go and get dresssed?**

**ME: Yes, No, Wait Frau first complement him er her.**

**FRAU: I think this Brat is looking Beautiful and how do I say I love you in these many languages I only know one language.**

**ME: Don't know don't care just say 143(I love you for those who don't know) to him.**

**FRAU: Fine Teito I love you.**

**TEITO(blushing a crimson red) wha why you?**

**FRAU: RUN**

**HYUUGA: Maa go Tei-Chan.**

**TEITO: Hyuuga-San when will you stop calling me Tei-Chan I am not a girl you know.**

**ME: Shall we Move on NEXT IS-**

**S **

**Truth:-**

**Teito-u better tell your embrassing moment in your life.**

**Frau-Do u love teito,if u do kiss him!**

**Ayanami-Does Teito look like Eve?**

**Labrador-How old are u?**

**Dare:-**

**Hehehe,I'm a sadistic one so u better prepare yourself.**

**Teito- Wear a waitress dresses in K-on! and also a wig hair.**

**Frau-comment how teito look and RAPE him!**

**Castor-Torture Frau.**

**Ouka-Kiss Teito.**

**Ayanami-Touch Teito butt.**

**Hyuuga-kiss Konatsu.**

**Teito,PLEASE forgive me to torture u.**

**TEITO: You know what me turning into a girl was the most embarissing movement.(whispers curses)**

**LIE DECETOR:…...**

**ME: What was that(has a whip into hand)**

**TEITO: N-Nandamonai**

**LIE DECETOR: ****_beep beep beep_**

**ME: ? You lied too?**

**TEITO: NO**

**LIE DECETOR: ****_Beep beep beep_**

**LABRADOR: The Lie decetor say's otherwise Teito-kun.**

**ME: For now I will ignore it. Let's move onto the next one.**

**FRAU: DO I LOVE KUSOGAKI NOWAY**

**LIE DECTOR:…**

**ME: SO it's the truth?**

**LIE DECETOR: ****_Beep beep beep_**

**FRAU: How did this thing switch on I thought I made sure to switch it off.**

**ME: How dare you? I will destroy you but for now….**

**CASTOR: Please just move on will you I have to meet someone.**

**ME: More like a date. Oh don't look so surprised I have your diary remember?**

**HYUUGA: So Aya-tan do he look like her.**

**AYANAMI: If you have a slight long hair then he is the exact replica of her. Zehel, Fest I need to talk you both after this show.**

**LABRADOR: It's rude to ask someone it's age but I will make an exception and tell you that I am 105 years old.**

**ME:(Whistles) So old? I thought you were 21 or something. My cousin has the biggest crush on you since she first saw you.**

**LABRADOR: R-Really well say thanks to her and here is a rose for her(hands me the rose)**

**ME: Arigato LET'S MOVE TO (evil laughter) muhahahaha DARES**

**EVERYONE: NOOOOOOOOOO**

**ME: YESSSSSSSSSSSS**

**TEITO: I am first aren't i?**

**ME**: **Well yeah.**

**TEITO: Somehow I knew it?**

**EVERYONE: Really**

**TEITO: NO NOT REALLY.**

**ME: FINE Tei-Chan go change.**

**TEITO: Wha again with the dressing dare. What am I a girl? But you know what I won't even argue. What's the point?(goes in and changes)**

**CASTOR: Teito-kun you forgot your wig(brown. For your knowledge)**

**AYANAMI: See I told you he looked like EVE.**

**FRAU: YOU LOOK SEXY BRAT.**

**ME: Wha the first part of the dare is already done(Frau grabs Teito and takes him into my room)**

**CASTOR: Where did they go?(comes back a heavyiy blushing Teito and Frau)**

**ME: Wha they have done the second part too?**

**TEITO: Punish him**

**CASTOR: As you wish.(punishes Frau)**

**ME: What is with everyone doing their dares without even knowing them?**

**EVERYONE:(sweatdrop)**

**TEITO: I am going to drink water(stands up but slips and falls and kisses Ouka acceidently)**

**ME: SEE WHAT I MEAN BY THE WHOLE DOING IT WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING.**

**EVERYONE:(Major sweatdrop)**

**ME: SHALL WE( before I finished it Teito slips again and falls on his his butt on Ayanami's hand)**

**ME: WHA NOT AGAIN(SOBS) NOT AGAIN**

**FRAU: Relax**

**ME: I DON'T WANT TO(more sobs) (sobs stop)Well there is still last one left Hyuuga kiss Konatsu.**

**HYUUGA(grins): Now this is something I like(kisses Konatsu)**

**ME: We still have to punish them for lying(motions toward Teito and Frau)**

**KUROYURI: Are we throwing them into that room.**

**ME: YES MUHAHAHA(Shoves them into the room)there was one more review but I won't do it today. That will be in next chapp**

**LANCE: What is in the room.**

**ME: Haters muhahaha. Let's see them on the screen.**

**WITH FRAU**

**FRAU: Who are you.**

**Hater 1: Your biggest nightmare**

**FRAU: RUNNNNNNNNNNN**

**HATERS: Chases them with gung**

**WITH TEITO**

**HATER: I am your hater**

**TEITO: Oh whyyyyyyyy(gives him puppy eyes . All instantly fall in love with them. All haters become his fans)**

**HATERS/FANS: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Teito-Kun you are the best**

**ME: Wha all the haters are doing his binding. Well that's typical of him.**

**MEANWHILE WITH FRAU(clothes are torn. Has brusies all over his body)**

**FRAU: HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**HATERS: WE WILL KILL YOU . YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Ohayo Gozamis minna and HAPPY NEW YEAR

**EVERYONE**: Ohayo AND HAPPY NEW YEAR

**ME:** Today I have a lot of torture for you guys hehehe thanks for the reviews I loved them

**TEITO**: Welllllllllllllllllll when are we going to start?

**ME:** Right now and by now I mean NOW.

**FRAU:** Do not mind her she is not in a good mood(get's wacked by a washing machine on the head)

**ME**: Oppppppppsssssssssssssseeeee eeeeeeeee sorry

**FRAU**: N-No p-p-problem(faints but falls on Teito)(blushes)

**TEITO:** Oi get up from me jahalla(sorry can't resist. It's Hindi for your information)

**ME**: Leaving it aside let's begin wayyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Mega07 ghost-**

**Hey. Really cool truth or dare story.**

**Truth: Kuro-chan:Are you a boy or a girl?**

**Hyuuga:Are you in love with Aya-tan?**

**Frau:What do you think about Castor?**

**Dare:**

**Frau: Kiss Castor on the mouth.**

**Hyuuga: Give all your lollipops and** **sunglasses to Haruse.**

**KUROYURI**: Huh I am a girl?(everyone: shocked)NO WAY. NO FUCKING WAY(sweatdrops) I am a boy(breaks a vas) **I AM A BOY.**

**LIE DECETOR:…..**

**ME:** If you keep it up I will really turn you into a girl I promise to you.

**HARUSE**: No I won't let you.

**ME**: I would like to see you try but for now **LET'S MOVE YAY.**

**HYUUGA:** Me in love with Aya-tan no I love only one Konatsu-chan when will YOU UNDERSTAND I DON'T LIKE AYA-TAN.(get's hit by a frying pan on head and backs out)

**ME**: Hehehe oppppppppppppppsssssssssssss sseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**FRAU:** Are you more into killing today?

**ME:** Hey i had a bad day O.K. Give me a break and answer your damn question.

**FRAU** Hmmmmmmmmmmm I think that the glasses is a freak.

**LIE DECETOR**: _beep beep beep_

**ME:** I won't tolerate it since there is no further dare for you Tei-Chan throw him in the room.(Frau get's thrown into the room)

**FRAU:** Helllllllllllllllppppppppppp pppp mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeee or they will kill me.

**ME:** No Frau the Crocodiles will not kill you. Injure? Maybe. Kill? No. oh and you can't use your power in their.

**ME:** Oh dear I missed this dare well let's fetch frau from the room.

**All clothes were torn**.

**ME**: . .

**FRAU AND CASTOR:** Ehh

**ME:** ARE YOU DOING IT OR NOT.

**BOTH:** Y-YES(kisses)

**ME:** Good (pushes Frau back into the room.)I'm not in a good mood.

**HYUUGA**: Nooooooooooooooo I will not be able to survive (starts to cry)

**ME**: Do it. I am really in a bad mood since the chem. Lab blew up on me.

**HYUUGA:** No

**ME:** Do you prefer the punishment room?

**HYUUGA**: Fine I will take the punishment.

**ME**: Hehehe I was waiting for this. Oh and from next chapter you will be sending the ideas for the punishment room.

**HYUUGA**:(in the room)W-Who is here?

**A GIRL**: Huh Hyuuga-San(tries to catch him and pull him but is grabbed by someone on other side)

**Second girl**: no I want him.

**Third girl:** No ME.

**EVERYONE IN THE ROOM**: NO ME

**KUROYURI**: Um who was in that room.

**ME**: Muhahaha the biggest fear for someone the obsessed fan girls Muhahaha.

**TEITO**: Than why not for Frau.

**ME:** Unfortunately on one was obsessed enough with him since he was a pervert so I wasn't able to. Well moreover he is a pervert I can't allow someone to just go and get screwed by him.

**EVERYONE:** So true

**ME**: Yes. Well I won't be using all the dares. I will only use a few of them.

**EVERYONE: YAY**

**ME**: The one most torching one good for you Tei-Chan

**TEITO**: STOP CALLING ME THAT

**ME:** NOOOOOOO

**maria hausen**

**dare!**

**teito-do what you want to everyone,dare them!its ur revenge.**

**author- make this show a more daring show,**

**!truth!**

**castor- choose who would you kill-razette or labrador?can you destroy labrador flowers?all of them!**

**author- who is your favorite among them?**

**hakuren-u dont like girls right?what if teito is a girl?would u kiss her?**

**author- who is your favorite among them?**

**thats alldesu**

**EVERYONE**(Pales after reading)

**TEITO**: Yes muhaha revenge. Throw them in the room for a day after the show.

**ME:** Fine. Huh a dare for me I love you oh and for the next chapter the characters will dare each other and only dare hehehe.

**EVERYONE**: You never told us about it.

**ME:**First It was my choice Second i like it third it is my show and you ARE STAYING IN MY HOUSE.

**EVERYONE**(Sweatdrop at the outburst)

**CASTOR:** Umm I will kill Lambrador

**EVERYONE**:( Shocked)

**LAMBRADOR**:(tears in his yes)W-Why.

**CASTOR**: Let me explain O.K.

**ME**: Alright.

**CASTOR**: I will kill you because you will forgive me easily and I can't take Razette's life since we need her to play for the church and Jio-Sama would kill me. And no I won't destroy his flowers since I will be killed before I touch them.

**EVERYONE**: Ohhh

**EVERYONE FROM CHURCH**: so true.

**KUROYURI**: Why?

**HYUUGA**: Yes indeed WHY?

**AYANAMI**: Hyuuga stop being a pain in the ass and act like your age.

**OUKA:** Yes major.

**HYUUGA**: Stop being so mean specially you Aya-tan

**LANCE:** So you don't like Razette that way Castor.

**CASTOR:** No

**HAKUREN**: I don't think so.

**ME**: Actually….

**CASTOR**: NO I DON'T

**HAKUREN**: Not even a little.

**CASTOR**: For the last time YES

**ME:** OKAYYYYYYYYYYYY I don't think a lie decetor will be needed let's continue

**HAKUREN**: Yes I don't like girls but if it's Teito I think I will make an exception.(grins seeing a blushing Teito)

**ME**: Okayyyyyy ah let's continue would you kiss her?

**HAKUREN**: Of course( get's glared by Frau) If she /he would let me.

**ME:** As for me my fave is Tei-Chan.( hugs him)

**ME**: Time for you all to go in punishment room except Teito.

**EVERYONE**( except teito): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**ME AND TEITO**: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS(Pushes them into the room)

**ME:** I actually wanted to know who was the best character in the story and other good anime except 07-Ghost.

**TEITO**: Why don't you make them(points toward readers) vote for it.

**ME:** Well it's their choice if they vote for anyone OTHER than 07-Ghost but of course 07-Ghost is also accepted.

E**VERYONE**(inside the room):HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P UUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAA AAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE

**ME**: WE WILL COME TO PICK YOU NEXT TIME. AND FOR YOU(points toward readers)BYENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

**""**

**TEITO:** Was that it?

**ME**: Oh no and I will try to make chapter longer I promise and oh I forgot.

**TEITO:** Wha you forgot.

**ME**: Yes I remember since in next chapter you will be giving each other dares they will not contain any romance and in next chapter the members will be-

**Teito, Hakuren, Mikage(human and dragon both ok not the dragon), the bishop trio the Black Hawks, Ouka, Miroku, Jio, Bastian ,Raphael** and Michael.

**TEITO**: All of them?

**ME**: Yup all of them or maybe not. But the next chapter will take time to come out. Sorry.

**TEITO**: That's wonderful news. No torture for a while.

**ME:** I will try to update next week at the earliest and three weeks at the most.

**TEITO**: That soon I thought that you will at least wait a month?

**ME:** Sorry to crush your hope or wait it can take me a month too. So bye for now.

**TEITO**: Yeah Byene

**ME**: Whatever he said.

**TEITO**: My money.

**ME**: I don't pay you.


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Yay I am back! Did you guys enjoy your break?**

**EVERYONE: Yes**

**ME: Muhaha good.**

**TEITO: You said that you need one month**

**ME: I Changed my mind**

**EVERYONE(Sweatdrop)**

**TEITO: W-Why?**

**ME: I don't know? Maybe because I finished my work.**

**TEITO: YOU SAID YOU NEED ONE MONTH.**

**ME: I THOUGHT I NEEDED BUT thanks to you guys I don't need to do it. My mom saw Frau and you can guess the rest.**

**CASTOR: F-Frau you idot. You are thrice her age.**

**FARU: Who cares? She was hot. Not like you(points at me). You are a fragile guy.**

**KUROYURI: Umm Zehel she is a girl.**

**FRAU: A girl r-really? I never notice.**

**HAKUREN: Z-Zehel? Frau-Sama? Zehel?**

**Lance: that's not true. He just asked him to call him that so he can flatter on his ego.(Frau thanked him silently).**

**ME: Today you won't do the reviewed dares. You will do it in next chapter(Cheers). Today you will dare each other.**

**EVERYONE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ME: Yesssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**TEITO: Ok. If you say so I will go first (looks around) Hmmmmmm Frau truth or dare.**

**FRAU: I have enough with the truths. I think I will go with the dare( me and Teito hid a smile)**

**TEITO: Really now. Hmmmm I dare you to sing Barbie Girl.**

**FRAU: W-What you know I hate them then also you are making me sing it.**

**TEITO: That's the exact reason.**

**FRAU:Fine here goes nothing-**

**I am a barbie girl in the barbie world.**

**Life is plastic, it's fantastic.**

**You can brush my hair and**

**ME: STOPPPPPPP YOU (Points at Frau) ARE A HORRIBLE SINGER SO DO NOT SING . AND BY THE WAY YOU HATE BARBIE THEN WHY THE HELL YOU KNOW THAT SONG.**

**AN OC: Oh I know how I read your diary and it says that you love to play with Barbie so to cover it you like to do it. Oh and I Teito and her(points at me) actually saw you.**

**FRAU:(Major blush from embarisment)**

**HAKUREN: R-Really Frau-sama. You? Barbie?**

**ME: Anyway it's your cue Frau.**

**FRAU: Ok I will ask you.**

**ME: Me**

**FRAU: Yes truth or dare.**

**ME: Dare.**

**FARU: Ok I dare you to confess to your neighbour.**

**ME: Ok.**

**FRAU: Ok so do it.**

**ME: Fine(goes to my neighbour) Ok Hey I want to tell you something I love you.**

**ME NEIGHBOUR: OOOOKKKKKKK Well done on your dare**

**FRAU: What the hell**

**ME: NO SWERING beside he is my best friend and I made him understand that I don't like him that way and he knows that if I confess to him it is a dare oh and he has a crush on Riku from DN Angel oh and by the way we will have a guest in next chapter.**

**CASTOR: Oh really**

**ME: Yes and it's my turn I guess huh. I will ask all of you but you can take my turn Castor I would like to do something but later.**

**CASTOR: Oh well my turn.**

**FRAU: Hey not fair.**

**ME: Well I did my dare so it's my choice anyway.**

**LABRADOR: Yeah it's alright**

**KUROYURI: I don't have a problem**

**HYUUGA: Me too**

**HARUSE: Hehe I don't have any problem with this too.**

**ME: So go ahead.**

**CASTOR: Happily. Umm Kuroyuri truth or dare.**

**KUROYURI: Truth I guess.**

**EVERYONE: Guess?**

**KUROYURI: Yes guess now ask.**

**CASTOR: Sweatdrop. Alright let me…**

**ME: Wait Castor(whispers into his ear)(smiles evily)**

**KUROYURI: I don't think it's good. I don't like it.**

**CASTOR: You don't have to like it ok.**

**KUROYURI: Ok**

**CASTOR: There was an accident three days ago in the chem. Lab at the back of the house. Who did it and how?**

**KUROYURI(pales): Oh no he would kill me. Can I back out now.**

**ME: No**

**KUROYURI: Well here goes my health it was Frau and Hyuuga along with Ouka-Hime and Konatsu. Happy.**

**LIE DECETOR:….**

**CASTOR: Yes very.**

**KUROYURI: Well my turn right? Konatsu, Hyuuga truth or dare.**

**KONATSU: Wait you can't ask two at the same time.**

**ME: Sorry but we can. Have you not read the new rule book till now.**

**KONATSU; New rule book.**

**ME: Yes new rule book. Now your answer.**

**HYUUGA: We will take Dare~**

**KONATSU: Who said you could decide.**

**HYUUGA: Well I am your senior so I get to decide.**

**KORUYORI: Well first Hyuuga no candy for you for one weak(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) and Konatsu you will not do any paper work for the rest of the day(YAYYYYYYYY)**

**FRAU: So who in them both will get the next chance**

**ME: Well Hyuuga**

**HYUUGA: YAYYYY. Hum Labrador**

**LANCE: Truth.**

**HYUUGA: Ok. Do you know Ea and do you like him/her**

**LANCE(Major blush)Y-Yes I know Ea and no I don't like him.**

**LIE DECETOR:…..Beep….**

**HAKUREN: Him?**

**LANCE: Yes by now all ghost encountered are male and Ea is no exception.**

**LIE DECETOR:….**

**HYUUGA: Well ok why did the beep was there in lie decetor.**

**ME: Don't know. Don't care. Well let's move ahead**

**LANCE: Hakuren truth or dare.**

**HAKUREN: Truth**

**LANCE: Very well. How many ghosts do you know about.**

**HAKUREN: Five**

**EVERYONE: Five?**

**HAKUREN: You can't hide it I know you guys are ghost**

**Frau is Zehel**

**Castor is Fest**

**Lambrador is Prophet**

**Lance is reliquie or Relikt**

**Fai Keruz is or was Vertrag**

**ME: Is that all well I know all of them and I am going to reveal them**

**EVERYONE: You know?**

**ME: Yes here goes**

**Zehel – the cutting spirit" (Frau; the Ghost who severs bonds)**

**Fest – "The Tying Spirit" (Castor; the Ghost who binds souls together)**

**Prophet – "The Speaking Spirit" (Labrador; the Ghost who prophesies)**

**Reliquie (can be also written as "Relikt") – "The Bequeathing Spirit" (Lance; the Ghost who sees one's past)**

**Vertrag – "The Pledging Spirit" (Fea Kreuz; the Ghost who manipulates souls)**

**Landkarte – "The Extinguishing Spirit" (Katsuragi; the Ghost who sent something or himself away to a certain place)**

**Ea – "The Awaking Spirit" (Kal; the Ghost who assigns numbers to every soul in the world and determines their destination after death)**

**Everyone: Wait. Katsuragi? Landkaet?**

**ME: Yeah or that's what the Wiki says. You can check Wiki for more information. Let's continue.**

**Hakuren: Fine I dare the author to not have Miroku, Jio-Sama and Bastin-Sama do any dare as they are not here.**

**ME: Well ok it's your turn Hakuren.**

**HAKUREN: Ok I ask Castor-San and Labrador-San**

**BOTH: Dare**

**HAKUREN: Ok I read a fanfiction(ME: Huh From where?) and I want you to take a look around the snow Atlantis**

**ME: Ok I won't object. Have fun.**

**TEITO: Wait is this from What If?**

**ME: Yes. But where were you till now?**

**TEITO: I was reading What If. Who the hell wrote that fic.**

**ME: Have you read the Snow Atlantis part?**

**TEITO: Yes. Why?**

**ME: Well Castor and Labrador have gone there to complete their dare.**

**TEITO: WHA REALLY. THEY CAN DIE.**

**(Castor and Labrador comes back after three hours with no damage)**

**CASTOR: There was no one there so we came back.**

**EVERYONE(Sweatdrop): okkkkk**

**TEITO: Oh and Ouka was not able to come.**

**ME: No problems.**

**Labrador: Michael-sama? Michael-sama?**

**ME: He and Raphael have gone on a trip and will come back well but now I have a dare for you all.**

**CASTOR: Are you not forgetting Haruse and Ayanami?**

**ME: That's why I am giving you all this dare. You have to read In The Mean Time**

**After several hours.**

**FRAU: W-What was that**

**Hakuren: I can't believe you guys can make something like that.**

**ME: Oh but we can make much more than that right Tei-Chan**

**TEITO: DON'T CALL ME TEI-CHAN. I AM NOT A GIRL.**

**ME: Fine go to the room**

**TEITO: But. But.**

**Me: No BUTS just go.**

**TEITO: Fine.**

**ME: I am coming too and if you want to check you can check the information from Wiki. And I Own nothing of it.**

**Inside the room.**

**TEITO: Wow you have filled the room with choclates(get's covered his mouth by me)**

**ME: Sush I don't want anyone to know. Ok deal.**

**TEITO: Deal**

**ME: I have kept my promise and made the chapter longer now please send me the dares and Truths please and I will make it more entertaning. Baynee**


	5. appoligy

**SORRY,**

**Um i want to tell you that the fic won't be updated for a few weeks due to my exams next month. FINALS. So,please review even if it's not a chapter**


	6. the chaose and the sour mood

Me: welcome for the wait

Frau: Damn I was enjoying that break.

Me: not anymore. My exams are over. Yay!Oh and next chapter will be in story form.

Teito: And that's a good thing because?

Me: I can torture you?

Labrador: tea anyone?

Kuroyuri: why are we all asking questions?

Me: Do I want to know?

Castor: Maybe. Do you?

Me: Fine. You are lucky people love you and vote for you.

Hyuuga: That's right. Na Tei~ Chan~ we have a guest here.

Frau: Who.

Me: someone from a Digimon. Hey don't look at me like that I lost that bet.

Ayanami: One with 'her'.

Me: right. One with 'her'.

Hyuuga: Call him.

Me: let's welcome Gomamon.

Frau: That seal.

Gomamon: Hey I'm no seal. I am the awesome seal of the year.

Teito: Yeah and I am Joe.

Gomamon: You're not Joe silly.

Me: ever heard of scarsim.

Gomamon: No. Nope. Ne-ah

Me: I should have known.

Castor: We are playing truth and dare.

Frau: Do you think that seal know about it?

Gomamon: Oh I know Mimi told me about it. Let's play. Let's play. Oh I know I will sing.

Me: No read the rule book.

Gomamon: Hey! I'm not Joe.

Me: thank god me finals finished yesterday.

Gomamon: what are finals.

Castor: they are exams that you have to give at the end of the year.

Konatsu: Somehow I doubt he even understand it.

Frau: Do you damn seal.

Gomamon: Yeah. No.

Frau: told ya.

Gomamon: no you don't. That blond did.

Me: Shut up Frau or I will make Gomamon digivolve and kill ya.

Teito: enough talk.*sighs*

Gomamon: Yeah I want some action. Give it to me.

Me: Fine. This chapter is dedicated to Rosemellia Ouka Bregusberg. My friend.

Ouka: Me?

Me: No not you. The writer. You are a clone. A fake. OR-0007.

Castor: How do you know.

Me:*glares* Do you need to know co's if you do you will die. Let's begin. This letter is from S

Ohaiyo desu!Long time no see!Today is a dare time ,no truth.

Dare:-

Teito-wear a victorian dress and also a long,straight,brown wig.

Ayanami-kiss Teito for 5 minutes!Kukuku.

Frau-Burn all your porn book. Muahahahaha!

Castor-have a french kissing with razzeta.

Ouka- dance with teito.

Konatsu-eat a pelocan candy from the sket-dan.(Cause Bossun said it's taste weird)

Hyuuga-kiss konatsu.

Kuroyuri-have a cat and mouse chase with hyuuga

Mikage-hugs teito and kiss his forehead.

Hakuren-go kick the person u hate the most butt.

Lance-jump from the cliff and said "CAWABANGA"

Labrador-(Truth-have u ever have a love feeling for Castor)

Haruse-I dare u to flirt Kuroyuri.

So sorry if i'm too sadistic.

Me: Ok today I have less time since I will be updating my other fic as well.*snaps fingures and a dress appears* Hear wear it or get killed.

Teito: *sighs* Fine*Goes in the room.

Gomamon: You are no fun at all.

Me: *Glares* Do You want to die.

Gomamon: Silly milly.

Me: *Vine pops out of head* My name is not Milly.*Teito comes out and everyone except me and Gomamon get's a nose bleading.

Gomamon: He looks like Mimi in that*get's it's mouth covered by me*

Me: We are not revealing that secret* Bites my hand*

Gomamon: Ahhhhhh save me from her.

Me: Joe fever.

Lance: Who's Joe?

Me: Shut up. Ayanami do that dare.

Ayanami: No

Me: *Glares*

Ayanami: Fine. Just because I promised before this stupid show.*Kisses teito. Kuroyuri reads next dare

Kuroyuri: Am one problem I actually burned them already.

Frau: YOU DID WHA*get's hit with a book on head.*

Me: Shut up or go in that room*points to a door*

Frau: Fine

Lambrador: *Pats Kuroyuri's head* Good boy

Gomamon: Its OMG ITS PDA. I SAW IT .I SAW IT. I WILL DIE.*SOBS*

Me: I am developing a headache now Let's move on Castor your dare on no.*Towards the reviewer* I am sorry Razzete is not here so the dare can't be done now. Onto the next Oh my Ouka dance with teito.

Ouka: Which song?

Me: Hmm it's not given so I will chose. Ok here it goes. Starts Gangnam style.

Castor: What type of song is that.

Me: This is gangnam style. If you want it's english lyrics PM me. It's time for Tom and Jerry.

Konatsu: Tom and what?

Frau: Jerry. It's a cartoon.

Konatsu: How do you know?

Gomamon: Trust me you won't want to see it. Now begin running.*Konatsu beginning running with Hyuuga chasing him*

Hyuuga: It's fun*everyone sweat drop.

Me: Mikage. Mikage. Oh dear I forget Frau locked Mikage in that show house so that dragon is not here so can't do this either. Oh dear Hakuren your cue.

Hakuren: Really anyone?

Me:*sighs* Yes anyone.

Hakuren: Goes to a fan and kicks his ass.

Fan: Oh god it's Hakuren*attempts to kiss him*

Hakuren: *pales* Oh no wrong person. Begins to run. HHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE

ME: NO Lance come with me *takes him to a cliff* now scream COWABANGA

Lance: Ok Cowa…

Me: loudly

Lance: *gulps* COWA*get's pushed down by me*BANGA

Me: Opeese doopse. Ok your truth Lab.

Lambrador: As a brother or a more I can't tell but yes.

Lie decetor:…..

Me: Someone is in a denial.

Lambrador: I am not.

Me: Sure and Hyuuga didn't sing Barbie girl. *silence*

Kuroyuri: When did that happen.

Haruse: I decline he is far too young.

Kuroyuri: For what?

Me: I agree. So next authoress/author is anonymouse

frau: i dare you to steal one of the documents that needs to be edited from ayamani's office

teito: thuth why were you atachet to vetrag and snow?

labrador: i dare you to make a crown out of flowers to give to your crush

Ayanami: i dare you to peek a memory from teito's past life

hyuuga i dare you to read "I'm not eve" chapter 6 or kapitel 6

Frau: Ok*goes into the office and brings out a document.

Kuroyuri: It's not a document it's his diary

Frau: Opps.

Me: Frau you fail go to that room.*goes*

Frau: What's the worst that could happen wait what are those shadows no wait HELP ME.

Teito: What are those?

Me: Heartless? Little harmless Heartless and some nobodies. The first one to tell me from where I get this idea will get the next chapter dedicated to by me. Let's move forward.

Teito:*shrugs* Why are you attached to your home and parents?

Me: I think that it is. Oh and Lambrador make it of Forget-me-not flowers growing in garden.

Lambrador: Ok*makes a tiara and put's it on a tree.

Lance: A tree. Are you serious.

Me: If he was not he had never done it in first place now shut up and move on and since Ayanami can't do it due to Vertrag's seal let's move forward. They have already read that fanfic. As soon as they get to know about it the read the whole archive.

Hyuuga : That chapter was creepy. Shoot it whole fic is creepy.

Me: Here goes another review next is 132shadowangle

can you make a dare where ayanami and teito have to kiss? Thatll be funny...

And can you make a part where you turn frau into a gril and he has to wear a sexy maid outfit?

Me: Done already and yes I can Frau.*Grone* someone go fetch him*Is shaking like a leaf*

Frau: W-W-WHAT WERE THOSE THINGS

Me: Shut up. Looks ike I am gona to punk *Snaps fingures and is turned into a girl and has a maid outfit*

Frau: Holy &$#%(F***)

Me:No swearing Perv. Last one is from YAOI

wah! good! 8D GOOD KEEP IT UP $#$

ill wait!

«DARE 8D»

HYUUGA! slash konatsu or aya-tan, who cares!

AYANAMI! smile! a big and cheerful smile!

TEITO! ask them who is still virgin.

FRAU! ask them how did their virginity taken! heck who take?!

KURUYURI! act as a girl and flirt with haruse.

LABRADOR! destroy your own garden!

CASTOR! burn all your puppets.

Me: This was from chapter 3. I decided to add it because 1)It was short 2) It is funny and I made this chapter longer than rest and hyuuga hausen and Evil Riggs sorry I couldn't post yours.

Hyuuga: What is slash.

Me: Oh for god's sake choose one.

Hyuuga: Ok Konatsu. *smiles as Konatsu blushes* My your face is all red are you sick.

Me: No but I am gonna be Oh here is a good one smile Ayanami.

Ayanami: No.

Hakuren: What happened? Can't smile?

Kuroyuri: How do you know?*Everyone sweat drop* Oppse I was not suppoe to say that.

Me: That was weird. Teito ask them.

Teito:*blushing* w-w-ho is still virgin?*everyone blushes*

Kuroyuri: What is virgin?*Sweat drop.

Frau:*still girl*how did Your virginity taken! heck who take?!

Me: Sorry this is a T rated I no means want to raise it to M. Last three dares can't be C's someone could be harmed mentally. And Kuroyuri is young.

Frau: Oh so Glasses and Gardner get to keep their things but I didn't?

Me: Yes c's they are polite. Bye ne.

Frau: This is so not fair.

Teito & Kuroyuri: I think it is fair.


End file.
